


All I Want for Christmas

by Yukio



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Secret Santa, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: Kagome wants to invite Inuyasha to spend Christmas with her in the modern era, but things turn different and Kagome invites someone else.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kikyou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 51





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Inuyasha Secret Santa as a gift for gaykagome from Tumblr.
> 
> I want to thank Chercherin for her valuable comments and Ravenshell for checking my grammar. Thank you, girls!

The village Kagome and her friends used to call “Kaede’s” was usually a peaceful place (unless a stray demon attacked it), but it was quieter today than the girl from the future was used to. A few children played with stones a little way away, but there was nothing else disturbing the peace. People were mostly inside, only here and there someone walked from one hut to another, bundled in a thick coat or a straw cloak.

Kagome pulled the shawl around her neck tighter. Her warm breath turned into mist and the cold air stung her cheeks, turning them red. Her desire to sit in the pleasant warmth of Kaede’s hut became stronger with every step she took in the village’s direction. Carrying a heavy backpack, she needed to be careful not to slip on a frozen puddle. Not only because she could hurt herself, but she didn’t want to damage the gifts and dainties she brought for everyone.

After some time she managed to reach her destination without an accident. She hadn’t seen any of her friends outside and therefore she assumed they were in the hut, enjoying the warmth of the fire crackling in the center of the single room. What a surprise it was when she found Kaede alone.

“Where is everyone?” she asked as she pulled the heavy backpack from her shoulders and sat down next to the miko.

“They went to Sango’s village. Myouga visited here yesterday, saying that something had disturbed the peace of Midoriko-sama’s cave and demons had started appearing in the forests around the village,” Kaede explained, watching the girl with her one eye.

“Oh.” Kagome didn’t know what to say. She understood that such things needed to be taken care of, but she couldn’t shake the unpleasant feeling to be left out. Didn’t they need her abilities there?

“Inuyasha said that you weren’t planning to come here for a while, that you had your duties on the other side,” Kaede said softly, and that was true. When Kagome had been leaving the feudal era last time, she had warned the half-demon and the others that she wouldn’t be coming back for a few days.

“That’s true,” she admitted. “I needed to go to school and take some tests before the winter break and I came here only for a little while. I brought presents for everyone and I wanted to invite Inuyasha to spend Christmas with me and my family.”

“Christmas?” Kaede looked at the girl from the future with a puzzled expression.

“Er...” Kagome’s face turned red in embarrassment. “It’s a holiday,” she tried to explain. “It came to Japan from Europe after the Industrial Revolution…”

Kaede still didn’t seem to understand, so Kagome hesitated.

“It’s a modern holiday,” she summed up in the end, and the old miko nodded.

“I’m afraid they are not coming back for a couple of days.”

“I see.” Kagome couldn’t hide her disappointment, but what could she do? She turned to her backpack and opened it. “I’ll leave the presents here. It’s mostly food. Sweets for Shippo and Sango, instant ramen for Inuyasha, rice balls, tea for you and Miroku-sama…” she said as she took out one thing after another.

“Thank you, Kagome. When they come back, I’ll tell them you were here and give them the presents,” Kaede said, “and I’ll let Inuyasha know that you wanted him on the other side.”

Kagome smiled. “Thank you, Kaede-baa-chan.” She closed the backpack and stood up. “I need to go now.”

“Have a nice… Christmas, child,” the miko parted with the girl, who left her hut after that.

Still feeling disappointed, but knowing it was her fault in the first place, Kagome walked back towards the so-called Inuyasha forest where the well was that connected the feudal era with her time. From time to time, she turned around and watched the land, even though she knew that her friends were not coming back. 

She wasn’t in a hurry. She had promised she would come back home soon, but she had thought she would spend some time with her friends and that persuading Inuyasha to go with her would take some time. In the end, she was coming home sooner that she had anticipated.

As she walked through the forest, she felt something – a strange presence. Her steps became more careful. She come closer, making sure she was hidden in the shadows of the trees. When she could see the well finally, she noticed someone was there. Hiding behind a tree trunk, she watched the figure standing by the well. Even with the straw hat hiding the person’s face from the view, Kagome recognized her immediately.

“Kikyou,” she breathed out. Unable to decide what to do, she just stood there, her eyes fixed on the miko.

Kikyou’s hands rested on the edge of the well as she looked inside. Then she raised her head to the sky as though she was looking for the answers to unspoken questions there.

Kagome didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want Kikyou to notice her, but she wanted to go home. And now, when she saw the miko, she wished to be back in her time more than anything. Why was Kikyou even here? Was it because she wanted to see Inuyasha? Then why didn’t she go to the village? Did she already know Inuyasha wasn’t there? What did she want with the well?

All those questions ran through Kagome’s mind as she watched the miko. The scene itself was peaceful and beautiful in a strange way Kagome couldn’t even describe. She was always wary around Kikyou, nervous and… yes, angry and jealous, because anytime she appeared, Inuyasha was blind and deaf to anything else and rushed to her like a fly to the source of light. Kagome wondered what the hanyou saw in the woman that seemed to have forgotten how to smile, was rather cold and reserved.

“How long are you going to stand there?” Kikyou asked suddenly, looking directly where the girl from the future was hiding behind a tree trunk.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Kagome finally came out to the clearing.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

Kikyou tilted her head a little to the side as if she was trying to decide whether to share her thoughts with Kagome or not. Then she lowered her gaze to the well, her fingers gently touching the wooden edge.

“I had this… feeling. Like I needed to be here for some reason,” she said thoughtfully.

Kagome held her breath. Something about Kikyou was different, something that went right to the heart. That treacherous organ started beating faster and she could feel that, too. Some kind of calling or urge or pull or whatever it was told her she was in the right place at the right time.

That fact confused her. She had never had any warm feelings for the miko, even though the truth was that Kikyou had never given her a reason to like her. But now… This moment… Kagome felt something break within her. And although she was scared, she was also curious.

Kikyou and her. By the well that connected her time with the feudal era.

“I think we both are supposed to be here,” she said and swallowed when Kikyou fixed her dark eyes on her again. Her expressionless face let out nothing, which unsettled Kagome. Maybe she should have stayed quiet.

“You feel it, too, don’t you?” the miko said.

“Well… yes,” Kagome admitted hesitantly and decided to come closer. She wanted to go back home, anyway, and it didn’t matter anymore if Kikyou was there or not.

“It’s coming from the well…” Kikyou continued and gazed into the depths of time in the magic well. At that moment, the powerful, tough woman Kagome knew looked fragile.

_She must be lonely,_ the thought crossed Kagome’s mind as she watched the miko. She took one more hesitant step closer before she spoke.

“Would you… Would you like to see what’s on the other side?” she asked.

Kikyou raised her head, staring in total amazement at the girl from the future.

Kagome’s heart started beating even faster. She didn’t understand what had gotten into her, but that question just felt right.

“Other side?” Kikyou’s voice was low and uncertain.

“Of… of the well,” Kagome tried to explain, but she realized how ridiculous she sounded. She shortened the distance between them to a minimum and touched the edge of the well as well. “This well connects the future, where I come from, to this era. As long as I have the Shikon no Tama with me, I can pass through it.”

Kikyou gave her a skeptical glance and looked into the well.

“Technically, you are me. We share the same soul…” Kagome continued, but when Kikyou pulled away at hearing those words, she fell silent.

The miko pulled the straw coat tighter to her body and glanced into the well.

“I just wanted to know you better, that’s all,” Kagome said, disappointed. _It was a stupid idea, anyway,_ she told to herself as she took the backpack off of her shoulders and put it on the edge of the well. Then she sat on it herself and swung her legs over the wooden timber.

“It… sounds nice,” she heard the hesitant words and she turned to the miko, surprised.

“Do you want to go with me?” she asked, and her heart started a new rock concert in her ribcage.

Kikyou took a step back towards Kagome. “I…”

A smile brightened Kagome’s face. She offered her hand to the miko’s.

“It’s all right. Come on. I’ll be with you and I won’t let anything happen to you,” she said, encouraging her.

Something in Kikyou’s eyes changed. She accepted Kagome’s offer with a slight nod and sat down next to the girl. Kagome’s fingers curled around Kikyou’s hand. She was surprised how warm the miko’s skin was despite the winter coldness.

“Together,” the girl said.

“Together,” Kikyou repeated after her as if it was some kind of a mantra.

“Three… Two...” Kagome counted. She noticed Kikyou take a deep breath. “One!”

The two of them pushed away from the edge. Kagome held a strap of her backpack in one hand and Kikyou’s hand in the other. Bright light enveloped them as the power of the Shikon shards she possessed took them to the other side. Yet, Kagome was worried that she could lose Kikyou in the time and space between the two eras, so she clutched her hand in hers as if it was her greatest treasure.

The few moments of their travel felt like eternity. The light around them faded and Kagome could feel solid ground under her feet. She gave a breath of relief as her eyes found Kikyou’s face.

The miko looked around and then tilted her head to the exit of the well.

“We’re here,” Kagome interrupted the silence between them.

“It truly worked,” Kikyou said, and that was the first time Kagome heard her so astonished.

“Let’s get out of here,” the girl said.

It took them a little while to get out of the well. Kagome headed to the door of the small shrine with Kikyou at her heels. When she opened it, she heard a quiet gasp. Kikyou walked past her and stood in the spacious court. Because the Higurashi shrine was situated on a hill, Kikyou had a great view at the vast city all around as far as the eye could see.

“Amazing,” Kikyou said. “This is your world…”

“Yes. The city is called Tokyo,” Kagome said with a small smile.

“It is so big. I’ve never seen a city so big. And the buildings… They look…”

“Different,” Kagome helped the miko to find the right word.

“Yes. Everything is different,” Kikyou said quietly.

“Would you like to go there?”

Kikyou turned to the girl, her eyes wide. “I… I’d love to,” she said hesitantly as if she wasn’t sure she was allowed to have such a wish.

“Great!” Kagome cried happily. “First, we need to dress you into something more appropriate for this time. Come on!” She grabbed Kikyou’s hand again and pulled her towards the house standing close by. “Welcome to my home,” she said as she opened the door. She entered the house and took off her shoes. “Mom!” she called. “Grandpa! Souta! Everyone! I’m home!”

Kikyou followed Kagome’s example and took of her zōri.

Kagome’s mom came out from the kitchen. “Welcome, Kagome. Ah! You brought a guest.”

“Mom, this is Kikyou,” Kagome introduced her companion.

“Welcome! I’m Kagome’s mom,” said the woman amicably.

The miko bowed. “Thank you. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too. Come on in,” Kagome’s mom said, waving the girls inside.

“Where are Grandpa and Souta?” Kagome asked.

“In the kitchen. They are waiting for the Christmas cake to be done.”

Kagome sighed. “Why am I not surprise?” She turned to Kikyou and smiled. “Come with me. I’ll show you my room and we’ll pick out something for you to wear.”

“Shall I bring you something to drink?” Kagome’s mom asked as they passed her on their way to the stairs to the upper floor.

“Thanks, Mom, but maybe later. We’re planning to go out. I want to show Kikyou the city,” Kagome said.

“Oh!” Kagome’s mom giggled quietly. “Fine, girls. Have fun!” After saying that, she returned to the kitchen.

“She’s nice,” Kikyou said as she followed Kagome upstairs, looking around the house as they walked. 

“Yes, she is,” Kagome agreed. “This is my room,” she said as they reached the door to her room. She let Kikyou in and then entered after her.

The miko stood in the girl’s room that was itself as spacious as Kaede’s entire hut. Kagome watched her curiously. When Inuyasha had been here for the first time, he had acted as though he had owned the whole world. But not Kikyou. The miko looked around the room, her face betraying her awe. Kagome tried to imagine what an impression the modern furniture made on Kikyou, who could hardly recognize it from her time – a bed instead of a futon, a high table, a closet instead of a wooden chest.

“Is this how people in this time live?” she asked.

“Yes. Mostly. Some live in big apartment houses…”

“Apartment?” Kikyou turned to Kagome, and the girl understood there would be a lot to explain. But she did her best to.

Watching how Kikyou’s eyes always widened when she heard something that astonished her was rather amusing and totally amazing at the same time. Kikyou was an intent listener and quick to understand. Kagome realized she really enjoyed talking to the miko. That was probably one of the reasons why Inuyasha had fallen head over heels for this woman.

“It’s hard to explain some things, but you’ll see them in the city. Let’s find you something to wear and we can go,” Kagome said after some time and came up to her closet. She started taking out piece after piece, trying to find something that would fit the miko. Kikyou watched her, but then the clothes caught her attention and she reached for a few pieces, running her hands over the fabric, inspecting the shapes and designs.

Kagome tried to picture Kikyou in different types of clothes.

“Try this,” she handed the miko a short skirt, but Kikyou didn’t seem impressed. When she looked into the mirror, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from her uncovered legs.

“Do women in this time normally wear something like this or is it just a miko thing of this era?” she asked.

“Er…” Kagome wasn’t sure what to say. “It’s… normal.”

“I’m sorry, but I feel… too exposed.” Kikyou averted her gaze from the mirror and Kagome noticed her cheeks turn slightly pink. She would have thought it was adorable if she, for the first time in her life, hadn’t felt embarrassed for her liking for short skirts.

“Okay, what about these?” Kagome handed the miko a pair of slim jeans.

“Too tight.”

“Fine. This?” She pulled out a long skirt.

“Much better.” A small smile brightened Kikyou’s face as she tried the piece of clothing on together with an oversized sweater that matched perfectly with the skirt. A new sparkle appeared in the miko’s eyes as she watched herself in Kagome’s mirror.

The whole scene was lovely and innocent. Though shy, Kikyou’s smile and her joy hit Kagome right in her heart. She kept staring at the miko, unable to look away, her heart beating fast and she was sure her cheeks were red.

Kikyou seemed happy with the choice. When Kagome dressed herself in a short skirt, thick pantyhose and a jumper, they were ready to go. It was already dark outside and through the window Kagome could see the lights from the city.

“Mom, we’re going!” Kagome called as the two of them came downstairs.

“Have fun, girls!”

It was almost ridiculous how Kikyou kept looking around, absorbing new information. Kagome tried to explain everything as best as she could. Cars, modern buildings, strange clothes, shops and Christmas songs from every corner – it was a lot to take in for someone coming from the past, but Kikyou seemed to enjoy the novelty and the strangeness of the modern time.

They met many people celebrating Christmas in the streets and restaurants with their friends and dear ones.

“What is this Christmas about?” Kikyou asked as they passed another couple.

“It’s a holiday that was imported to Japan by European immigrants,” Kagome started explaining. “In the Western countries it’s a family holiday, but in Japan it’s for friends and couples.”

Kikyou seemed to think about it, but then she nodded and looked around again. “What about the New Year’s celebrations?” she asked, turning to Kagome again.

Kagome smiled. “New Year is celebrated in the circle of your family. There are fireworks…”

“Fireworks?”

“Yes. Colorful lights that shine in the sky,” Kagome said with a smile. “I think you would like them. They are beautiful.”

“I know what fireworks are. I’ve heard about them while I traveled the country. Only very rich people in cities can afford them,” Kikyou said.

“Have you also seen them? The fireworks?” Kagome asked.

“No, I’ve never had the chance.”

The timing wouldn’t have been better even if they had wished for it. A small explosion interrupted their conversation and the sky was illuminated by plenty of colorful sparks. Kikyou winced, startled by the unexpected phenomenon. She grabbed Kagome’s hand and they both looked at the lights changing colors. The first explosion was followed by others.

“Those are fireworks,” Kagome said gently as she squeezed Kikyou’s hand in hers. She could feel the miko relax slowly, and when she looked at her, Kikyou was watching the lights with awe. The colorful sparks reflected in her eyes.

_Beautiful,_ Kagome thought and her cheeks immediately felt too warm. Still holding Kikyou’s hand, she tangled their fingers together.

“Would you like to see the Christmas market?” she asked when the fireworks were over.

“Sure, I’d love to,” the miko said, her voice laced with joy of a common young woman who enjoyed her evening out. But what truly warmed Kagome’s heart was the smile that settled on Kikyou’s lips and didn’t disappear.

“This is amazing!” Kikyou said happily as they ate sweets they had bought in the market and drank hot tea.

“I’m glad you’re having fun,” Kagome smiled at her companion and sipped from hre tea.

“I don’t remember when I felt this… normal. Even though I’m in this strange world…” Kikyou looked around. There were Christmas decorations everywhere and “Hallelujah” had just started playing from the speaker high above their heads.

“I’m really happy that I could give you this,” Kagome said in all honesty. Despite her original idea to invite Inuyasha to spend this day with her, she probably wouldn’t feel this nice and warm inside with the grumpy hanyou. Kagome did love Inuyasha very much, but the truth was she never felt this calm and relaxed around him.

“Look, mistletoe!” she cried suddenly as she noticed a small bundle hanging on a cord right above their heads.

Kikyou looked where Kagome was pointing, but it was obvious she didn’t understand.

“According to Western tradition, when you stand under mistletoe with someone you like, you should kiss them,” Kagome explained, and her voice trembled a little. Kikyou was so close; she just needed to lean in a little and her lips would touch the miko’s.

Kikyou lowered her head and met Kagome’s eyes. Even in the dim lights of the decorations all around, Kagome could see that the miko blushed.

“Would you… would you mind… if I…” she asked hesitantly and was a bit surprised when Kikyou shook her head.

Kagome took a deep breath. Slowly, she leaned towards Kikyou, who closed the distance between them with more eagerness than Kagome would ever have expected.

Their lips touched in a sweet, gentle kiss. Kikyou’s lips were soft and tasted of the sweets and tea and Kagome thought that she would always connect this taste with the miko. Her heart was racing in her chest and despite the cold weather, she felt warm. The warmth came right from her soul, from the way she felt. She wished this moment would never come to an end.

Kikyou pressed more into the kiss and Kagome sighed quietly, opening her mouth and tilting her head to the side a little so that their mouths fit together better. The world stopped existing, it was just Kikyou and her and the soft melody of “Hallelujah”, the anthem of their first kiss.

She didn’t know how much time had passed; it could have been the whole of eternity or just mere seconds when Kikyou pulled away hesitantly.

“How many kisses can people share under mistletoe?” she asked.

“As many as they want,” Kagome responded breathlessly, looking into Kikyou’s shining eyes.

“Good.” The miko leaned in to her again. “I think I should say ‘Merry Christmas’,” she said before she pressed her lips to Kagome’s once again as the last tones of “Hallelujah” carried through the Christmas market. 


End file.
